Vehicle body superstructures of the type concerned are known as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1, which include a roof side rail disposed in a front-rear direction of a vehicle body on and along an upper part of a vehicle body side section, a roof panel disposed on the roof side rail, a stepped portion formed on the roof side rail for mounting a slide rail, and a roof arch joined to a center pillar and the roof side rail. The center pillar and the roof arch are joined to the roof side rail at a position adjacent to a vertical wall forming a front end of the stepped portion.
According to the vehicle body superstructure, the pillar and the roof arch can be firmly joined to the roof side rail.